Friday the 13th
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: When you have a boyfriend with Triskaidekaphobia and it's Friday the 13th things can get quite amusing.


**Written for the Quotable Questions Challenge from HPFFC**

 **Also written for the Mystery Competition from HPFFC**

 **And Written for Defense Against the Dark Arts from Hogwarts** **School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompts: "What are you waiting for?" (QQC)**

 **Stop! You're only embarrassing yourself. And me." (DADA)**

 **Any kind of AU (DADA)**

 **you will be writing about Harry Potter and Severus Snape. You must write about these characters being lovers, and you must include the word 'triskaidekaphobia' in your story. (MC)**

 **Word count: 768**

* * *

"What are you waiting for?" Ron asked. "Severus is down in the common room waiting for you."

"I can't do this. Not today. Especially not today." Harry said shaking his head furiously. "Don't you know what today is?"

"Friday the 13th," Neville sighed. "You freak out every time the word thirteen is mention."

Harry shudder. "Stop saying it! If you say it the third time, it's Illuminati confirmed."

Dean smiled conspiratorily and whispered, "13."

Harry screamed and raced towards his bed and closed the curtains. "That's it! I'm not going, Severus is just going have to postpone our date."

"This triskaidekaphobia is getting ridiculous."

"I'm surprised that you even know how to pronounce it Ron."

"Oh shut up Harry. You'll get your arse out there and date that slimy git if that's the last thing you do."

"On You-Know-What? No! I shouldn't go, it might ruin our relationship."

The three boys groaned at Harry, and Ron pulled opened the curtain to see that Harry was hiding under his sheets.

"Oh for the love of-Stop! You're only embarrassing yourself. And me."

"You?! You! How do my choices reflect on you?"

"I'm your best mate and here you are acting like a pansy! Now Severus has taken the time to climb up all these stairs and come into our common room. There are probably plenty of Gryffindors giving him a hard time and here you are hiding under your blankets because of a number!"

Harry's green eyes met Ron's blue ones and he sighed. "Fine, I suppose you're right."

"Of course, I'm right! Now get your arse out of here."

Harry sighed and slowly emerged from under his blankets. He straighten his clothes and hair before taking a deep breath and walking out of his dormitory. His heart started to pound at the thought of going out of Friday the 13th of all days. Severus had to know that today was one of the worse days of the year. It made no sense for his boyfriend to set up a date on Friday the 13th. Harry shouldn't be out in the world where a black cat can walk in his path, or a mirror breaking, or walking under a ladder, or even stepping on a crack!

He belonged in his room where he could hide from the world all day. But his boyfriend had other plans.

Sure enough, Severus was standing in the Gryffindor's common room with all the Gryffindors sneering and calling him names. What was a snake doing in a lion's den?

"Hey! You guys leave him alone!"

"Well if it isn't Queer Potter?" Cormac laughed. "Shouldn't you be in your room, hiding under your bed because of Friday the thir-thirteenth."

Cormac's group of friends laughed and Harry felt his face heat up. This arrogant prick really was asking to be hex. Severus seemed to be on the same page and scowled at the older boys all while reaching for his wand. Harry noticed this gestured and rushed to his boyfriend's side.

"It's not worth it, let's go," Harry muttered.

Severus continued glaring at the boys before deciding that Harry was right. There would be an opportunity, one day, where he would curse those fools into oblivion. But right now he had a date to go to, so he allowed Harry to lead him out of the common room.

"Severus, I can't believe you're doing this to me," Harry muttered blushing furiously. "Do you not know what today is?"

"Friday the 13th," Severus sighed. "But there's nothing to worry about because Friday the 13th is just like any other day. Only with the number 13 in it."

"Stop! Why must you feel compel to repeat that wretched word? The number brings misfortune and you use it with such ease! That number is evil and should never be used!"

"Harry, you have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about-have you lost your mind? Severus, we live in a magical world where anything can happen and you say that 'I have nothing to worry about?!'

Severus took several steps back as Harry gave him a dangerous look. The green-eyed boy always scared him when he was anger, with the way his eyes flashed dangerously. The Slytherin boy rarely got this look from him, but when he did it made him coward with fear. Harry was about to give the boy a piece of his mind when he saw a black cat walking towards him. Potter screamed in fear before running back to his common room.

Maybe it was a bad idea to take Harry out on Friday the 13th.


End file.
